Dear Santa
by PerfectCell17
Summary: Well, it's that time of year again, Christmas! Heh, Goz and Mez have something special in store for the hell mates this year too...
1. It's Christmas Time Again!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own DBZ or Nightmare Before Christmas, but writing about them can be just as fun!

It was that time of year again. That's right, Christmas time. And unbeknownst to the hell mates, Goz and Mez were busy planning something.

"Heh, what should we do to them this year, Mez?" Goz asked, clutching a pen and pad in his hand, incase they got any ideas.

"Hmmm... We have to make this year even better than last year... Not that last year wasn't fun." Mez answered, snickering at the memories.

"That's what we should ask Santa for this year... Some good ideas." The ogre said sarcastically.

Goz and Mez both looked at eachother and smirked. Bingo, they had their idea.

Cell looked at one of the calendars the hung on the walls of hell. Ever since last year, they had made the ogres hang them up, so they would know exactly how long they had before the next 'Christmas' came.

"Looks like there are only two more days left." Frieza said, walking over to where Cell was.

The bio-android just nodded, and sighed. He was not looking forward to this.

Though, he had to admit, seeing Vegeta drunk, and being able to remember it, had made what they endured worth while.

"Dashing through the snow, in a one horse open sleigh! Over the fields we go, laughing all the way!" Kold sung, hopping around hell, and over to Raditz and Nappa.

Once Raditz heard the familiar tune coming from the Icejin, he too began to sing along.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Nappa wondered aloud, looking up to what would be the sky, if they weren't in hell.

"Oh, you know you love Christmas just as much as us!" Raditz said, taking a break from the song.

Nappa just looked away, blushing lightly, and started to hum along with Kold's singing.

The Ginyu Force was, like usual, practising their poses, and trying to come up with some new ones.

"Hmmm, what kind of poses should we create next? Something that would make the Cap'n proud!" Jeice asked, turning to the other Ginyus.

"How about some Christmas ones?" Burter questioned, putting his hand behind his head.

Jeice turned to his blue partner, mouth agape. "They got to you too!"

Burter blinked, "What do you mean?"

"They got to you with this Christmas stuff!"

"No, I just thought it'd be a nice change..."

"Well, while the Cap'ns still alive, I'm in charge of the Ginyu Force, and if you make one more suggestion about Christmas poses, you're out of the force! Understand?"

Burter nodded quickly, and got back to doing his usual pose.

Broly was alone, in the little corner of hell he had claimed as his own. He had a notebook, and various coloured pencils around him, doodling.

He too, was in the Christmas spirit, and was currently drawing a picture of himself in a Santa costume, while killing Kakarot.

As for our Saiyan Prince, he was alone, leaning against the wall farthest away from the others. His arms crossed over his chest tightly.

He wasn't sure why, but he was getting a bad feeling about something. And he knew that that 'Christmas' was approaching, which didn't help his feeling...

As if on que with Vegeta's feeling, Goz and Mez burst in, getting everyone's attention.

"We have an important annoucement to make!" the blue ogre started, motioning the hell mates to gather around him.

"As I'm sure you all know, Christmas is only two days away, and do you know what that means?" the red ogre continued, as Cell raised his hand. "Yes, Cell?"

"That you're going to be torturing us with more holiday bullshit?" Cell answered, already knowing the answer.

"Exactly! Now, here's the plan for this year; we're going to educate about Santa Claus!"

Frieza started laughing, making the guards cock their eyebrows.

"Something the matter, Frieza?"

"Why the hell are you teaching us about someone that isn't even real?" The Icejin asked, earning a gasp from his father.

"What are you talking about, son! Santa's real!"

Frieza shook his head, "No, he's not. Cooler told me when I was little."

"Well, he doesn't know what he was talking about!"

"Ahem!" Mez cleared his throat loudly, in an effort to stop the little father/son arguement. "We'll be starting by showing you a movie about what Santa's all about."

Goz quickly zipped out of the room, and came back, wheeling the big screen TV with him.

"Ooooh, what are we going to be watching?" Kold asked, his eyes beginning to sparkle.

"A little movie called the Nightmare Before Christmas."

"Heh, that sounds about right for this pathetic excuse for a holiday." Vegeta said, rolling his eyes at the whole season.

Goz turned on the TV, and pressed play on the DVD player, starting the movie... And the dread of the hell mates.

The two ogres snuck out of the room to get what they needed for the next stage of their plan, shutting off the lights on the way out.

The movie played on, capturing the attention off all of the hell mates. There was just something intriguing about that movie.

Goz and Mez snuck back in, carrying paper and pencils, just as the credits began to scroll down the screen.

"So, what did that movie teach you?" Mez asked, as Cell raised his hand. "Yes, Cell?"

"That Oogie Boogie is awesome!"

"Umm... Not quite. Anyone else? Frieza?"

"That Halloween Town looks fun!"

Goz sweatdropped, "Maybe we should be alittle more specific. What did this movie teach you about Santa Claus?"

Nobody answered.

"Anybody? What about you, King Kold? Didn't you learn anything about Santa?"

Kold shook his head, "Not anything that I didn't already know."

"Well, what did you already know?"

"That Santa's this wonderful old man who brings presents to all of the good little boys and girls all over the universe!"

"So, what the hell does all of this have to do with us!" Cell demanded, getting annoyed. "We're all in hell, so we're obviously not good. Besides, we're not children either!"

"Heh, though some of you morons act like it." Vegeta commented, looking over at Cell and Frieza.

The aforementioned duo stuck their tongues out at Vegeta in unison. They did not act like children!

"We obviously know you guys can't be considered good, but you have behaved fairly well this year... Save for a few mishaps. So, as a reward for that, we'll be trying to arrange for Santa to come pay you guys a visit."

"They're treating us like frickin' kids!" Nappa whispered to Raditz, annoyed.

"Santa... I wonder if he's going to be bringing Rudolph with him..." the Saiyan started, his voice tinted with hope.

"Oh Kami... He's lost it..."

"Anyway, in order for Santa to bring you guys presents, you'll have to write letters to him, telling him what you want."

Everyone, except for Kold, stared at the two ogres lamely.

"You can't be serious...!" Jeice said, sweatdropping.

The blue guard began distributing a piece of paper and pencil to everyone. A Christmas pencil.

"Of course we're serious! Now get writing!"

To Be Continued...

A/N: Hehe, another Christmas for the hell mates to enjoy! Well, I'll try to update soon, and hopefully finish this before Christmas. Hope you liked it!

Please review!


	2. Letters and Surprises

Everyone stared lamely at the two ogres, debating whether or not they were _really_ serious. Of course they were serious... They always were when it came to humiliating the hell mates.

"Okay, we'll leave you alone so you can get started..." Goz began.

"...And we expect you guys to be done by the time we get back with your surprise!" Mez finished, as the guards scurried out of the room.

Cell blinked. "Did they just say they had a surprise for us?"

Raditz nodded, getting a sinking feeling in his stomach. "This can't be good..."

"I know. But still, I wonder what could it be?" Frieza wondered aloud.

"Kakarot!" Broly shouted in response, causing everyone to sweatdrop.

Nappa sighed, rubbing his head. "I guess we should get started with these damn letters so we can find out.

Everyone slowly made signs of agreement, and got to work.

Kold immediately began scribbling something down on his paper, humming his favourite Christmas carol, Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer, as he did so.

The large Icejin was the first to finish, and his letter looked something like this...

_Dear Santa-kun!_

_How are you doing? How are all of the reindeer? And the wife? You know, I think you could do so much better than her! Hehe... Anyway, I don't want much for Christmas this year. All I want is for Christmas is either Veggie or Cellie! I want to see one of them wrapped in a bow... Okay, bad thoughts! Or even Raddy-chan... Ooooh, I can't choose! Can't I just ask for both? Well, anyway, that's all I want this year! Keep up the good work!_

_Love, King Kold._

The next person having the least amount of trouble with this was the son of the writer of the previous letter, Frieza.

Infact, he wasn't just not having trouble, he knew exactly what he was doing. Getting some answers.

_Dear so-called Santa:_

_Tell me the truth! Do you really exist? My big brother Cooler, who has probably written you many letters, says you're not real! But, then why did he write you letters? Was it because my father made him? Or was Cooler just telling me that so he could have all of the presents for himself! That selfish bastard! Destroying his kid brother's hopes and beliefs! Well, anyway, I was just checking with that. So, for Christmas I want a way out of hell with Cell. If that's not possible, then I want something to help us with our plans of revenge against everyone else! I'm not sure what, but I'm sure you can think of something!_

_--Frieza_

Frieza smirked to himself as he put down his pencil, proud of his work.

As for his partner Cell, he was having alittle more trouble...

_Dear the imperfect human called Santa Claus:_

_I am Cell, the perfect being the lives in hell. Not by choice. And if you're as special as the others make you out to be, then you should know that. Do you really bring presents to the undeserving, imperfect people of the universe? If so, then me, being perfect, should get more then them, right? Ha! I deserve it! Anyway, what I would like is either; a way out of here, for Frieza's freak of a father to stop hitting on me, or for Frieza and I to finally get out much deserved revenge!_

_-- The Most Perfect Being In the Universe, Cell._

Vegeta glared at the blank paper before him, appauled that he was expected to write a letter to some pathetic Earthling that probably didn't exist.

He knew he had to write it though, if not he would probably have to endure another lame punishment.

_Dear 'Santa Claus'_

_I am Prince Vegeta, the prince of all Saiyans. Not to mention feared by everyone in the universe. You'd be wise to remember that. Heh, that baka Kakarot has probably written you a few letters. I wouldn't be surprised if he still did. He's such a moron... He believes everything that he's told, like you existing. Well, I suppose those pathetic ogres won't be happy until I ask for something. Like I'll even get it. Anyway, I only have one request. Immortality. Let's see if you can deliver that._

_-- The All Powerful Prince of Saiyans, Vegeta._

The Saiyan sighed in relief as he signed the letter. Glad to have that finally over with.

He knew that is anyone, besides the hell mates, found out he wrote a letter to Santa Claus that he would never live it down.

Goz and Mez peered at the writing hell mates, snickering to themselves for what they had planned.

"Well, what do you know. Cell, Vegeta, and Frieza are the first ones done..."

"Except for Kold, but he doesn't count in this!"

"This is going to be perfect."

The guards quietly tip-toed into the room, and over to their three targets, motioning them to follow.

"What do you morons want?" Vegeta asked, once they were out of hearing range of the others.

Goz smiled, truly enjoying what he was going to say. "We need you guys to help us with the surprise we mentioned earlier..."

"W-What do you mean by help?" Cell questioned nervously.

"Then mean they're going to do everything in their power to make this hell for us." Frieza took the liberty to answer.

Mez snickered, and cleared his throat. "Anyway, we need you guys to dress up as Santa, his wife, and Rudolph, since we can't get the real ones to come here."

"...Or because they're not real. We haven't been able to figure that one out yet." Goz added.

"You really expect us to dress up?" Cell sweatdropped, getting nods from both ogres.

"Yup! And since none of you guys are on King Yemma's good side, you have no choice but to listen to us!"

Vegeta, Cell, and Frieza sighed in unison, knowing Goz and Mez were right.

"So, here's how it's going to be! Cell, you'll be dressing up, and playing the part of Santa! Frieza you have the honor of being Mrs Claus! And finally, Vegeta, you get to big Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer!"

Frieza chuckled, "More like Vegeta the Big Haired Monkey..."

"Shut up! Atleast I'm not playing a female! Well, I guess for you it's not really playing." Vegeta smirked.

"It's rather ironic, that you're playing an animal, since you are one... Too bad they don't need a monkey for this."

Goz laughed, handing everyone their assigned costumes. "That's just the kind of enthusiasm we like to see! Now, get changed!"

To Be Continued...

A/N: Okay, so I won't be able to get this done by Christmas, since I'm going to my hometown, but I'll try to finish when I get back! Until then, I hope you liked this! And Mery Christmas everyone!


	3. Yay! It's Santa!

Goz and Mez distributed the costumes to Cell, Vegeta, and Frieza, eagerly awaiting to see their reactions to them.

"What the hell! It's a dress!" Frieza yelled, holding up the petite red dress, complete with fuzzy white trimming around the edges.

"Well, you are Mrs. Claus, so what do you expect?" Mez asked, trying to hold in the laughter he felt.

The Icejin sweatdropped, "But can't she just wear pants?"

"Because it would be no fun that way!" Cell answered on behalf of the ogres, snickering.

"Whatever..." Frieza said in defeat, walking off to go change.

Once Vegeta recieved his costume, he headed right to get changed. Not bothering to even see what it looked like.

Cell, on the other hand, admired his costume before he did anything. "I have to say, I got the best costume! It certainly beats that damn Juliette costume from that slumber party!"

The bio-andriod held the Santa costume against him, seeing how it would fit.

Goz and Mez sweatdropped. "Just go get changed!"

Once Frieza and Cell had finished getting into their costumes, they returned to where the ogres were.

"Hey, where's Vegeta?" Cell wondered, looking around.

Goz shrugged, "I haven't seen him since he went to change. Do me a favour, and go look for him, okay?"

Frieza smirked, and walked off to find the missing Saiyan, dragging Cell along with him.

"Why do I have to go?" Cell asked, sighing.

"You wouldn't want to miss this, now would you?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Isn't it obvious? There are only two reasons Vegeta wouldn't come back... He either tried to run away, or his costume is even more embarassing than it looks."

"Oh..." Cell said, enlightened, and now looking forward for whatever was going to happen.

The duo walked over to where they thought Vegeta went to change, only to see that the door was closed.

Frieza knocked on the door, and snickered when he actually heard something from the other side of it.

"What the hell do you want?" Vegeta's voice asked from behind the door, clearly annoyed.

"Goz and Mez sent us to get you." Cell explained, trying to turn the door handle. It was locked.

"I'm not coming out!"

"Why not?"

"Hmph, need you even ask? They expect me, the Saiyan Prince, to dress up as a reindeer!"

"So you think hiding in there will save you from that?" Frieza asked, laughing again.

"I'm not hiding! I'm just... Not coming out!"

"You won't have a choice, you know. Goz and Mez will make you, and probably punish you too."

Vegeta growled, knowing he didn't have a choice.

Those damn ogres would tell King Yemma about everything Vegeta's done if he didn't do what they told him to.

Ah, the joys of blackmail...

"Fine, I'll come out. I'm warning you though, say anything, and I'll make your lives hell."

"Okay!" Cell and Frieza chirped in unison, eager to see the costume.

Sighing, Vegeta slowly opened the door, revealing to the others his costume.

He wore a fuzzy brown body suit, with a small tail sticking out of the back. He had two cardboard antlers sticking out of his hair. And finally, the one thing that made him Rudolph...

A blinking red nose stuck over his real one.

"Wow, Vegeta, you like... cute." Cell said, bursting into laughter.

"Yeah, you make a better reindeer than a monkey." Frieza added, joining in with Cell's laughter.

Vegeta powered up, knocking the antlers off of his head. "You said you wouldn't say anything!"

"We would have said anything to see you in your costume!"

Figuring he'd get in trouble if he went with his instinct, beating Frieza and Cell into bloody pulps, Vegeta simply walked away.

The tyrant duo followed.

"There you all are!" Mez shouted happily, as the Christmas cast returned to them.

"So, now what the hell do we do?" Vegeta asked, putting his antlers back on his head.

"It's quite simple. All you have to do is go back to the others, and play your parts." Goz explained.

"Do you really expect them to not notice it's us?" Cell wondered.

The orges nodded, "They'll never be able to tell it's you guys!"

Frieza looked back and forth between Vegeta and Cell, "I can tell who they are."

"That's only because you know it's them! I'm telling you, the others won't!"

"Alright... Whatever you say."

Mez smiled brightly, and ushered the trio back to the room they came from. "They should be just about done their letters."

With that, that ogres pushed the three back inside the room with the others, gaining their attention.

"Look! It's Santa!" Kold said excitedly, skipping over to them.

"And Rudolph's with him!" Raditz said, trying to mask his growing excitement.

"Hey! How come nobody cares about me!" Frieza yelled aloud, causing everyone to turn to him.

"You know, you sound sort of like my son..." Kold said, blinking.

Nappa chuckled, "Well, Frieza sounds like a girl, so it shouldn't surprise you."

Cell sweatdropped, "Oh Kami... They really don't know that it's us!"

Frieza growled lowly, vowing to get his revenge... Once he was out of the dress, of course.

Jeice paced around the trio, staring at them with great suspicion. Something just didn't seem right about this...

"So, 'Santa', what brings you down to hell?" The Ginyu Force member asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Dammit, Jeice is gonna get us exposed... That is, if anyone else buys it." Cell thought, before trying to give his best response. "Ho ho ho... It was so hot up at the North Pole, that I needed to come down here to warm up."

Frieza stared at his partner, dumbfounded. Was that really the best Cell could come up with?

"It's not even that hot down here." Jeice replied, lamely.

"Errr--- Maybe for you it's not, but for me, it is."

"Hey!" Kold shouted, glomping onto Cell tightly, "No more interrogating Santa!"

Cell wasn't sure whether to be thankful or creeped out by what the Icejin did. It got Jeice off of his back for the moment, but it got Kold on his. Literally.

Vegeta, on the other hand, knew exactly how he was feeling. Annoyed. Very annoyed.

"Hehe, it even lights up!" Raditz said, poking the red bulb on the end of Saiyan's nose.

Vegeta sighed, "This is going to be a long day..."

To Be Continued...

A/N: I really had alot of fun with this chapter, especially picturing Vegeta dressed like a reindeer. XD Anyway, I hope you guys liked it, and I'll try to get both this and Slumber Party updated soon!

Thanks for the reviews everyone, I really appreciate it:)


	4. Jeice's Realization

Raditz continued to poke at the blinking object attached to Vegeta's nose. "How do you get it to blink like that?"

"They're called batteries, baka." The prince thought lamely, only giving a shrug in response.

"Awww, what's the matter? Not feeling very talkative today, Rudolph?"

Nappa chuckled, "Reindeer can't talk!"

"Yes they can! I've seen them talk on TV!" Raditz argued back.

"Maybe so, but _real _ones can't!"

"But Rudolph's magical!"

Nappa sighed in exasperation, and threw his hands up. "I give up!"

The rest of the hell mates hadn't found much amusement from the make shift reindeer. They were more interested in the Claus couple.

Cell had finally gotten Kold off of him, but that was only because the Icejin said he had to get something. Cell didn't even want to think about what that could be.

Guldo walked up to Cell, and glared at him with all four eyes. "You!"

Cell blinked, wondering if the Ginyu Force member had figured out the truth.

"You never got me that Easy Bake Oven that I wanted for Christmas three years ago!"

The supposed-to-be Santa just stared at Guldo oddly. "I won't even ask..."

"Well I will! Why didn't you get me it!"

Frieza looked over, and saw that his partner wasn't able to think of an answer. "I guess I should help him."

The younger Icejin cleared his throat, getting Guldo's attention before speaking. "Well, my _husband_ has to get gifts ready for millions of people, so sometimes he forgets something... Besides, he's not the smartest guy either."

Cell stared at Frieza, not sure whether to glare or smile. "Atleast he helped me, but the bastard didn't have to insult me... Oh well, what else is new?"

Guldo crossed his arms over this chest, and pouted. "Fine, but I better get one this year!"

"Ooooh, speaking of presents, what did you get us?" Kold asked, as he hopped back over to the others. A stack of papers clutched in his hand.

Cell and Frieza exchanged glances. Goz or Mez didn't mention anything about giving them presents!

"Are those our letters?" Jeice wondered, looking at the papers Kold held. "How in the world did you get those?"

"Easy!" Kold smiled brightly, handing them to Santa. "You guys just left them when Santa and Rudolph got here!"

Frieza blinked, feeling left out. "Ahem!"

Kold glanced over at Mrs. Claus. "...And Santa's wife."

"How could you have left out Mrs Claus!" Recoome demanded, "Too bad she can't stay... Hell could use more girls like her."

Frieza took a nervous step back, cursing softly for getting stuck in the dress.

"Or more girls period." Burter added lamely.

"Errr--- Shall we move on?" Cell suggested, trying to change the subject before it got weird. "So these are---"

"What the hell!" Vegeta yelled, interrupting Cell, and drawing attention to himself. Or rather, Rudolph.

Frieza cocked an eyebrow, and stared at the furious looking Rudolph, and the giggling Saiyan duo. "Do I even want to know what happened?"

"Kakarot!" Broly shouted randomly in repsonse.

"I got Rudolph to talk!" Raditz yelled, feeling rather proud of himself.

"...How?"

Nappa giggled for another second, before calming down enough to answer. "He licked Rudolph's nose."

"...Why?"

"Because I wanted to see what it tasted like!" The long-haired Saiyan exclaimed, earning many odd looks.

"Hmmm..." Jeice hmmm'd, stroking his chin. "Is it just me or did Rudolph sound an awful lot like Vegeta?"

Everyone else just shrugged, not have given it any thought.

"Where is Vegeta, anyway?" Guldo wondered aloud. "Come to think of it, I haven't seen Cell or Frieza either..."

"I'm sure they're just busy or something... Probably running more pointless errands for Goz and Mez!" Cell answered quickly, trying to get attention away from that topic, but that only made the other hall mates more interested.

"How do you know about them having to run errands all the time?"

"He knows because Santa sees all!" Kold yelled, winking at Cell. "Right?"

"Uh... Sure." Cell sweatdropped.

"That's actually kinda creepy when you think about it." Burter commented, snickering.

"Anyway, let's see what these letters have to say..." Cell's eyes scanned over the first one, and a wide smile slowly made it's way to his face. "This is a letter from Vegeta..."

Vegeta's eyes widened, and glared daggers at the so-called Santa, knowing that there was nothing he could do to stop that.

Everyone else looked intrigued, and gathered around closely, as Cell began to read the prince's letter aloud. By the time he was finished, everyone was laughing at the Saiyan's arrogance. Everyone except Rudolph, that is.

Cell went through and read all of the letters aloud, which ended up with alot of embarassed hell mates. The only ones he hadn't read were his own and Frieza's.

"Well, that's all of them! Ho ho ho!" Cell said, trying to make his 'ho's as much like the Santa's he had seen on TV as possible.

"Wait, what about Cellie and Frieza's?" Kold asked. "I could have sworn I saw them writing them..."

Cell crumpled up the last two papers, and stuffed them down the front of his Santa jacket. "I guess they didn't... Heh."

Vegeta cleared his throat loudly, getting attention turned to him. "What was that you just stuffed down your shirt, Santa?" The Saiyan smirked, trying his best to disguise his voice.

"Errr--- I don't know what you mean, Rudolph! You must be seeing things again..."

Vegeta just continued to smirk, and walked over infront of Cell. Just as he was about to reach over and grab the papers himself, the door burst open, distracting him. Along with everyone else.

Goz and Mez ran in, dressed in green and red costumes, with fake elf ears attached to their real ones. Mez carried a rather large box in his arms.

"Cel--anta forgot his presents!" The ogre yelled, handed the box over to the bio-android.

With that, the two guards disappeared, as quickly as they came.

"Yay! We do get presents!" Kold yelled, as everyone else grinned excitedly.

"Yup! Now everyone gather around... Ho ho ho!"

"Something seems awfully familiar about that Santa... Cel--anta, eh?" Jeice wondered, eyes widening. "Of course! It was so obvious! I know who Santa is!"

To Be Continued...

A/N: Sorry everyone! This should have been done while it was still the holiday season, but I lost my inspiration for a while there. I was planning on finishing this up in this chapter, but I'm leaving tomorrow for Spring Break, and wanted to get something posted. Well, hopefully see ya after the break!

Please review, and thanks to everyone who has!


	5. Surprise Guests

Jeice couldn't help but laugh at his realization. It was all so obvious, how could he not have seen it earlier? I guess that would be like asking why nobody else seemed to have figured it out; They just weren't that perceptive. "Everything about this situation just screams blackmail."

None of the hell mates seemed to take notice of Jeice's random laughter. Even if they had, they wouldn't have cared. Afterall, they just found out they were getting presents!

Everyone quickly gathered closely around Cell, just waiting to see what they were going to get.

Even Raditz gave up on hopelessly annoying Rudolph for the moment. Much to the relief of Vegeta.

"Ho ho ho! Now who wants to see what Santa brought you for Christmas?" Cell asked, deepening his voice to try to sound more like the Santa from that Nightmare Before Christmas movie.

"Wait... How do you already have our presents ready if you've just finished reading our letters to know what we want?" Jeice counter-questioned, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

Cell quickly tried to think of some sort of answer, but nothing would come to him. So, he decided to use his new found authority as Santa to his advantage. "You should already know by now that I can see everything you do, and if you want to keep questioning that, then you won't get a present."

While Jeice was going to once more protest, he forced himself to keep his mouth shut. The hell mates didn't get gifts very often, seeing as they were in hell, so he wasn't about to pass up an oppurtunity to get something. Even if it wasn't the real Santa who was delivering it.

Cell dug through the box he had just gotten from the two ogres, which was filled to the top with random items covered in festive wrapping paper. The make-shift Santa soon noticed that none of the aforementioned gifts had name tags on them. "Damn... How am I supposed to know who gets what?"

Frieza seemed to take quick notice of his partner's concern, and glanced into the box to see what could be causing it. Once he too noticed the absence of name tags, he simply chuckled. "Who knows, this could make it more interesting." The Icejin whispered to Cell, who pulled out the first random present.

"Alright, this one is for..." Cell looked around, mentally chanting _eenie meenie minie mo, _until he picked one of the hell mates at random. "Nappa!"

The bald Saiyan claimed the present from the Santa and quickly unwrapped it with childish excitement. That is, until he actually saw what was in it. "...A curling iron?"

Everyone sweatdropped, and stared at Cell, wanting to know the meaning behind the curling iron. Or rather, _if _there was a meaning behind it.

"Uh..." Cell started, trying to think of the best possible explanation. "Nappa asked for it when he was a child, and I wasn't able to give it to him them, so I decided to this year!"

"No, I didn't! This year was the first year I ever wrote to you!" Nappa countered.

"Well then, you were thinking about writing me, and asking for it! I see everything, you know, for I am Santa!"

"_He sees you when you're sleeping, he knows when you're awake..." _Kold sung randomly, as if trying to emphasize Cell's point.

"Whatever." Nappa pouted, obviously disappointed. He tossed his gift to Raditz. "Here, you would use this before I would."

"...Thanks." Raditz replied uncertainly.

"Hmmm... Maybe that was meant to be Raditz's gift then." Cell wondered, grabbing the next package, deciding that this one was going to be Raditz's. "This one's yours."

Once again, the gift was unwrapped with excitement and anticipation, only to have them both dashed away when the item was revealed. "Twister! I had enough of that game during that damned slumber party!"

Ignoring Raditz, Cell grabbed the next gift, wanting to move on before he would have to explain the meaning behind that one. He doubted he'd be able to use the same excuse that he did for Nappa's. "This one is Jeice's... I hope."

With great hesitation, and fear for what may be inside, Jeice slowly opened his present, only to smile when he saw what it was. "The Nutcracker on DVD! Ya know, the Cap'n thought up alot of his poses while watching this..." The Ginyu Force member trailed off in happy nostalgia.

"Hey! How come he got something he actually wanted!" Both Raditz and Nappa demanded from Cell in unison.

Cell simply shrugged. "I don't know, lucky coincidence, I guess."

"Oooh, I wanna see if I get lucky!" Kold exclaimed happily, helping himself to one of the birghtly covered packages from the box. Once unwrapped, the Icejin couldn't help but feel the same disappointment as the two Saiyans had. "...A tool belt?"

Cell stared at the gift oddly, wondering who it was origionally meant to be for. Or if it indeed even was supposed to be for anyone. As it looked now, Goz and Mez forot about getting Christmas presents, and just grabbed a bunch of random things at the last minute. "So... Who wants to be next?"

Nobody answered. The thought of getting some kind of fantastic gift that would keep them happy until the next year was lost to them now. Except to Jeice, that is.

"...Anybody?" Frieza asked, looking at the faces of high disapproval from all around him.

"What's the point? We won't get anything worth while anyway... I should have known better than to actually put my faith in Santa." Burter said sadly, sighing.

"But that's not Santa!" Jeice couldn't help but blurting out. Now that he had his present, and one that he actually liked too, there was nothing stopping him from revealing the oh-so-obvious truth.

"Huh? He's not?" Almost all of the other hell mates seemed to ask in unison, confused.

"No!" Jeice continued, "And that's not Rudolph or Mrs Claus, either!"

Gasps echoed through the group, all wanting to know who the imposters were then.

"N-No! I'm the real Santa!" Cell quickly said in defense, waving his arms as if to emphasize his point. "We're all real! Jeice is just lying, that's all!"

"Oh yeah?" The Ginyu goon asked darkly, taking a few steps closer to Cell. "Then I guess nothing will happen if I take off your hat and reveal who you really are... Vegeta!"

With that, Jeice yanked the Santa hat off of Cell, making the android recognizable to the others. As if he hadn't been all along, right?

"Wait, you're not Vegeta!" Jeice yelled out, wide-eyed. He was so sure that the Saiyan Prince had been the Santa imposter.

"No, I'm not." Cell said lamely, ripping off the fake white beard from under his chin.

"Then I take it you're not Mrs. Claus." Jeice said with a sweatdrop, pointing over toward Frieza.

Frieza took off his Santa hat, and stared at Jeice in disbelief. "...You actually thought that I was Cell! How the hell can you make that mistake? He's like three feet taller than me, has wings, and is green!"

Jeice flushed lightly with embarassment, and quickly changed the subject. "It doesn't matter! The fact is that you guys still weren't who you claimed to be!"

"Awww, I guess that means that Rudolph isn't who he claimed to be either." Raditz almost sniffled, poking at Vegeta's blinking red nose once more, only to have his wrist grabbed.

"Would you stop with that already! That is so damn annoying!" Vegeta snapped, releasing his grip on the other Saiyan's wrist.

"This is the worst Christmas ever! Even worse than last year!" Raditz huffed, crossing his arms over his chest in a pout.

As the Saiyan finished his words, the door burst open with a loud bang. It revealed a man, woman, and animal. The man was elderly with dull white hair. He was in a red suit with white fur trim, a matching hat, shiny black boots, and had a real beard hanging down from his chain to match his hair. The woman wore the same thing as the man, except she wore a shirt instead of pants. Finally, the animal was shaggy brown, with four legs, and a very brightly lit red nose.

"Ho ho ho! Now that isn't showing the Christmas spirit!" The man said, in a surprisingly jolly voice, taking a few steps toward the hell mates.

The woman and animal followed closely behind.

To Be Continued...

A/N: I am soooo sorry! I know I should have updated sooner, and I really have no excuse. Can you forgive me? What about if I promise to update sooner this time? Especially since the next chapter is going to be the last! Oooh, and by the way, I haven't given up on Slumber Party, either!

Please review, and an uber big thanks to those of you who have!


End file.
